Zakum
Character Zakum is an incredibly evil and ancient entity. He technically first appeared during Season 4, but he looks almost unrecognizable compared to what he does in Season 5, since he's formless in Season 4. In terms of appearance, he looks like a formless fog like entity during Season 4 often accompanying Myra in his Super form and Reaper form. During Season 5 it's revealed what his true form is, and that's of a Shadow like being similar to Phantomas. He was killed when Zakume his alternative universal counterpart made contact with him. Role in Weegee Chronicles Zakum has a pretty impressive role in the lore of Weegee Chronicles. Zakum was an ancient evil that's thousands of years old, he's obsessed with immortality, and refuses to die no matter what. He even possess Myra as a temporary host for this quest. During Season 4, Zakum was mostly controlling Myra the whole time wishing for immortality to Nightshade, but having Masteritis interrupt. Although, later after fighting some of the heroes he uses Myra's Super form to fight against Oceanic Echora, and absorbing the fusion's soul. Giving him enough power to transform into Myra's Reaper form. In this form he challenges Masteritis to a fight, and had the upper hand until Sanic, Laneegee and other heroes joining in. Eventually, the body of Myra was killed by Nightshade and Masteritis. Although, Zakum's spirit lives on to continue fighting the heroes, just when it seemed he was about to win. Supresence and Concordea arrive, and he sees the opportunity to try and possess Supresence, but this only ends with him being sealed. He remained sealed for the next 2 years, until it was broken by Photohon who wanted to use Zakum for his plans. After being ordered to get the Shards by Photohon, he attacked Ramerez only to be interrupted by Phantoeegee, and seemingly killed by Galaxion. After his first failure, Zakum met Demion for the first time, and was forced into working with him instead of Photohon. Later, when trying to get the location of the Shards from King Aster, Zakum was the person who killed him being forced to by Demion. Abilities Zakum has mastered the ability of preserving his soul into making it virtually impossible to kill, even by Gods. He even has the ability of fast regeneration, and can even halt it if he needs to. Another ability he has is possession of other people which he has done with Myra and attempted with Supresence. Even while possessing a host he can easily use all of their abilities as well, such as Myra's ability to absorb souls. He can also talk mentally to people as shown with his discussion with Demion. Relationships * Photohon Photohon is Zakum's main and closest ally. Although, they don't treat each other the very best as Photohon and Zakum commonly insult and are making fun of each other by their strengths and failures. Even then they still seem to work together in their goals. * Demion Zakum was basically forced to be a servant towards Demion. Originally, he didn't want to serve Demion at all, but soon he was put into a position where he cannot do anything. As Demion threatened and even demonstrated he could kill Zakum from the inside out from his mind. Which even Zakum can't regenerate or preserve his soul from. * Myra The relationship towards Zakum and Myra is unknown. Although, they had to be enemies until Zakum possessed Myra. From then Zakum used Myra's body as a temporary solution to achieving immortality with. Although, soon this body was destroyed by Nightshade and Masteritis. * Supresence/Concordea Zakum is enemies with both of the Gods. Although, he viewed them as the best possible choice to achieve immortality with at least through possession. Instead, he ended up being sealed by Supresence after he attempted to possess him. It's likely his hate grew over them after that. * Nightshade/Masteritis Zakum is enemies with both Nightshade and Masteritis as he views them as worthless over achieving immortality with. He did try to have his wish granted by Nightshade only for it to be shot down by Masteritis, and Nightshade since it would take a lot of time to do. * Phantoeegee/Ramerez Zakum views both Phantoeegee and Ramerez to both be utterly pathetic and weak compared to him as he mainly targeted them throughout the entire fight, even though Galaxion was present during the fight in the battlefield. This only grew after he was seemingly killed by Galaxion. * Amon It was unknown if Zakum ever met Amon. Although, it's very likely that they have at some point since Amon wants revenge off of Zakum for what he had done to his brother Myra. And basically planned on using the Shards themselves as a way to kill Zakum with. * Galaxion Zakum had never met Galaxion face-to-face before. Although, he's enemies with him since Photohon had given Zakum several warnings about him. He was even seemingly killed by Galaxion at some point (even though Zakum didn't know it was Galaxion). Category:Villains Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Characters